Ice palace
by Kuhlare12
Summary: Jack rejects the role of guardian, and flies off, landing in the Kingdom of Arendelle. A year later when Jack crash lands back in the kingdom, he notices something and someone who definitely weren't there before. Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

"Pick? You think _we_ pick? No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen. By man in moon." North says through his thick Russian accent. _Wait, did he say Man in Moon? No way. _I turn around in disbelief to see a sympathetic Tooth and a proud looking North.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth says in her soft voice. Very suiting for a fairy. Bunny mutters something along the lines of a 'maybe', but I don't hear anything.

_The man in the moon chose me to be a guardian? Me? Of all the people, he chose me. _"The man in the moon? He talks to you?" I say, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny." _Destiny my ass. My luck it I would hurt someone, like I almost did with that Jamie kid earlier on his sled. _

I stare through the hole in the roof at the moon, in a state of disbelief. I still don't believe it. "Why… why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" I mutter, getting more and more frustrated with the situation. This man in the moon business is getting on my nerves. "After three hundred years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some… some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids?" I say loudly, forgetting my situation. "No, no. That is _not_ for me!" I shout at the man in the moon. I still can't believe for three hundred years the asshole has the audacity to never say anything other than my name, but he tells them about my 'destiny.' Oops, I forgot about them. "No offence." I throw in quickly, hoping it will lessen the blow of what I just threw out.

Bunny doesn't seem to buy it. "How is that not offensive?" He asks menacingly through his Australian accent. _Oh Bunny, if only I was scared of you._ "You know what I think; I think we dodged a bullet!" He says, directed to the group but for my ears to hear. "What does this clown know about bringing joy to children?"

_Oh hell no. He did not just say that._ I have no idea how, but I kept my cool on the outside, shrugging and turning around, asking confidently "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?" I feel myself getting more and more frustrated with this asshole mutant on two legs. "I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids actually enjoy what I do." Apparently striking a nerve, he gets up, eyes full of daggers.

"But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible, mate, it's like you don't even exist." By the time he finishes, my hands are in fists so tight, I would have drawn blood. I hear Tooth grab Bunny and begin to scold him, but the hateful words still hang in the air.

'It's like you don't even exist' runs through my mind, building up as anger welling in little pits in my hands, my feet, and my stomach. It becomes too much, and I snap, yelling and screaming bullets. "It's like I don't exist? Yeah, well I wish I didn't either! Do you know how hard it is to be alone for three hundred years? _ Three Hundred Years!_ May not seem that long to you, you guys have something to keep you busy. But me? Frost patterns start looking the same after a few decades, and that glint of hope that you see in children's eyes gets old. But I wonder how long it has been since someone walked right through you. Watching them stroll through your being, going on with their day like nothing's wrong. But no! I live a life of non-existence, and that happens every day. _Every day_,someone naively walks through me. So shut the hell up about me, and forget any chance of me ever wanting to help you. You don't need me, remember, it's like I don't even exist" I shout at Bunny, before slamming my staff on the ground and flying up through the roof.

Faintly behind me I hear North calling to me, but I ignore him and summon the wind to carry me far away from the pole. I remember all the years trying to sneak in there, and now that I've been inside, I never want to go back. I lay back into the wind, creating little flurries in my hand.

After an hour, I seemingly slam into a wall of hot air, and remember that it is summer in the northern hemisphere. _Ugh, heat. _I settle down outside a primitive little town, not really caring where I was. I search around the forest, and begin walking around. It's not like anyone can see me. Suddenly, a group hustles by me saying something about gates being opened. _Huh? _ I spin around in the direction they're running to, and see a magnificent castle. Knowing nothing better, I follow the couple towards it.

A large crowd has gathered on a bridge right outside the palace gates. I hop up onto the ledge, and plop down, straddling the side of the bridge. I hear lots of muttering about 'Arendelle' 'Princesses' 'Queen'. I'm presuming that Arendelle is the kingdom I'm in. Suddenly, a perky young girl with a strawberry blond bun with an odd white streak rushes past me through the opening gates, singing something about 'The first time in forever' and 'True love." I look at how happy she is, looking like a caged bird being set free. . I sigh at her happiness.

The crowd rushes in, getting more and more excited by the minute. But sadly for me, due to all the people gathering it's getting hotter and hotter by the minute too. I decide to go out to the forest and get out of the heat. It's beginning to make me uncomfortable. I notice one of the shadows moving in an odd way, making me uncomfortable. If that is Pitch, I don't want any business with him. Because Pitch means trouble, and trouble means the guardians.

But before I can move, some girl walks through me again. The horrifying feeling that I've came to know rushes through me and I shudder uneasily. I need to get out of here before someone else walks through me, or else I might freeze everything.

Flying up, I head to a mountain that isn't too far away, making a mental note to come back. This place is covered in snow, even though it is intensely hot down in the kingdom. I circle around it, cold and looming, and begin to fly away when I notice a beautiful weeping willow meadow below me. I have always thought that weeping willows are the prettiest trees, the way water freezes in little droplets down the long, hanging branches, creating long, clinking chains of frozen beauty. I drag my hand through each tree, watching in awe as each branch sways with the breeze. I could stay here for a while, since this place is so secluded and small, the other guardians probably wouldn't look twice at this place.

Just as I decide, a cold impact hits me, like a snowball all over me at once. I spin away, and watch as a frozen blast covers everything in snow. _I didn't do that, did I?_ I go and see what caused that sudden change in my element. I jump up, hovering above the trees and kingdom, and notice how the warm kingdom I was just in is now facing blizzard conditions. The center of the blizzard seems to be the castle, so I race over there, not paying any attention to whatever is happening below me.

By the time I make it there, I see the same girl who was singing earlier sulk back into a room. I decide to follow her back, but stop short when I hear her say that some coronation party is over and that everyone must leave or something like that. I peak my head into the room and stare awestruck at the sight I see. A room full of icicles, the ones that show up when I am anxious. Some old man with a big obnoxious moustache is muttering things about someone being a monster and trying to kill him.

"Ok, Jack, you're going crazy. Time to go home." I mutter to myself before strolling to the window and picking up the first gust of wind heading to the US. I drag my staff around my pond, and fly around the world, bringing snow and frost the the world.

Even though I try everything, the quaint little kingdom of Arendelle never leaves my mind. It must be one of those few places left in the world so secluded not much has changed technology-wise. I don't think that was causing the attraction, though. I had seen other places like it, one in Scotland named Dunbroch, an island in the Dragon Sea called Burk, and one close to Arendelle named Corona. It was an odd attraction to the place, and I never did understand.

For a few months, I shrug the attraction off as curiosity, but the attraction to the place grows, even though I do not allow myself there in case I was what caused that freak storm. I had heard that it caused a temporary starvation, and I don't want to hurt anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

About a year later, as I lie back into the wind, I notice a familiar castle on the horizon. "WIND? I said take me home!" I yell into the distance behind me, but it continues towards the kingdom. I tense up, afraid that the wind might drop me near the castle, but I breathe a sigh of relief as we pass it. I remember how hot it got near the castle in the summer. But the wind doesn't take me much further than the castle because it plops me down in a very familiar forest of wispy trees. As I walk around, I notice something glimmer and catch my eye from up a mountain ahead. I walk up, and my breath hitches when I see what caught my eye.

A palace, made of beautifully formed ice sits before me, shimmering in the sunset. I walk towards it, in a trance, and would have kept going on until I reach a stairway across a chasm made of the same perfect ice. This certainly wasn't here last summer. I stare down, not sure what to make of this place. I glide my hand along the railing, gazing at the delicate detailing on the rails, steps, on everything. I walk to the door, and push it open slowly and quietly. I don't care that nobody can see me, but I still act as if they could. I slip inside, the temperature dropping from the summer outside to a nice cold temperature inside. It's not my fault the cold never bothered me.

I stand in awe of the room; it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It has beautiful detailing on the walls, a gorgeous chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, and a pristine staircase going up around a little fountain. I stare in amazement at how well everything is shaped. I walk up the stairs and decide to look around. I'm pretty sure that I won't be leaving anytime soon.

I walk around the castle, and walking into one room, which I notice resembles a throne room. I stroll across the balcony situated across the hall. I stare confused yet awestruck at this beautiful palace, until I feel the temperature suddenly drops. _Damn. I did it again this time._ Just as I'm about to turn around to leave, something stops me dead in my tracks.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A feminine voice called out from behind me. I heard anger dripping from her voice, and the room gets even colder. _I swear I'm not doing it. _I slowly turn around, feeling like a criminal caught in the act by a policeman.

I turn around to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My jaw drops and my voice goes up an octave. "Jack. Jack Frost." Her platinum blond hair is in a cascading braid, seemingly with little snowflakes in it. She wears a long blue dress adorn with a bodice with sequins that look like ice shards and a teal silk material flowing down from it. The dress had a lace cape with what looks like ice and snow all down it. Her head tilts like a puppy as she registers my name and appearance. WAIT. She can see me? "You can see me?" I ask, breathless, from either the fact I just found my first believer or her beauty. Probably both.

"Yes, I can see you? Why wouldn't I be able to?" She says, still with that confused puppy look on her face. Adorable.

"I'm invisible to anyone who doesn't believe in me, which is everyone in the world but you." She seems royal, with her posture and her formal way of talking. "It gets very lonely, and frost patterns get boring after so long, no matter where in the world you are."

Her face instantly becomes solemn. "I know about loneliness. I had to be locked up in my room for most of my life, to protect my sister. I almost killed her when we were little; I struck her head, changing a piece of her hair to white. She was saved by trolls, but we had to be separated for thirteen years in case I hurt her again." She had sat down on an ice chair, almost in a daze. The room began to heat up again, leaving its comfortable chill. "Last year, at my…" Suddenly her head snaps up. "Oh, goodness! I forgot to introduce myself! My apologies, Jack." She almost bounces back into the great hall around the corner, then strolls regally back in. "Hello, I am Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

"My pleasure, your highness." I wink as I bow down. _Quite the pleasure_. I watch as she sits down, and she stares into my eyes. I find myself getting lost in a sea of blue, the color of the ocean. "…castle?" Elsa finishes, and I suddenly realize she was asking me something.

"Wait, what?" I ask, feeling awkwardly embarrassed that I was too busy staring at her than to notice she was talking.

"How did you find this?" She asks, seemingly annoyed.

"Well, I was on my way back to Burgess, when I fell down into the woods and I saw the place, so I flew up here. I felt attracted to it, because I'm, I mean, I'm Jack Frost, so of course I'm entranced by a palace made of ice." I notice I'm rambling, and I stop talking when I see Elsa looking at me funny.

"You said fly? You can fly?" She asks, confused.

"Oh, uh, yeah. And make it snow, and make water ice over." I don't know what to do, so I just kind of fly around the balcony. I hold back a laugh at her entranced expression, but stop when she mutters to herself something like 'Why can't I do that?'

"What'd you say, princess?" I ask, knowing that the nickname will probably piss her off.

"Nothing. And do not call me princess. I am a queen." She says flatly, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Ok, Queenie." I see her glare at me, and the room temperature drops again. It has to be me dropping the temperature, because whenever she seems angry at me it drops. It must be from my embarrassment. "So, how did you find this place?"

"If you give me another nickname, I will lock you in a box that even you can't freeze yourself out of." Elsa states, walking out of the room after shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I'd stop, but this girl is too fun to mess with.

"I would, but this is too much fun, princess." I call around the corner. I walk into the great hall, turning left to follow after her.

I stop suddenly as a pair of limber arms curl around my waist and Elsa whispers in my ear "Oh, but Jack, I know something _much_ more fun to do." As Elsa slides away, I hear her giggle quietly, and it is the cutest thing I have ever heard. I stare ahead, frozen in a wave of emotions. It suddenly got way to hot in here for me, but I can't move due to shock. Just as I turn around, I see Elsa's braid and wispy cloak turn around a corner, and I walk after her.

I make it to the corner and go around it confidently, but only to be met with a cold blast. _Huh?_ I look down and would jump out of surprise, if my feet weren't frozen to the ice floor. I watch in a mix of horror and surprise as icy tendrils curl up my legs, encasing them in a thin but _very_ sturdy ice layer. The ice makes it to my neck, freezing my body in an icy casing, rooting me to the spot. I look up and see a giggling Elsa. "Ok, princess, you better start explaining yourself, or…"

"Call me princess again and I'll freeze your mouth shut." She says, flicking her wrist and creating a flawless couch and sitting down. I stare at her, mouth agape, until she motions with her hands, saying suggestively "Ask away, Frost"


	3. Chapter 3

I can do nothing but stare at her in disbelief. All those years, trying to find a believer, and when I finally find one, first of all, she's _hot, _but she also can manipulate ice and snow! I still can't believe anything, so I ask the one question that will answer the most questions. "What is your story?" I try to look as sincere as possible when my entire body is encased in ice. "Like, when did you get your powers, how did you get your powers, you said something about a sister earlier, and a coronation? So…" I'm rambling again. Dammit.

I stop speaking and look at her, she is just looking at me, with a look that seems like she's holding back a laugh. "Go ahead, laugh. I know you want to." Not a second after I finish talking, she begins cracking up. Elsa's laughing harder than anyone I've ever seen. She's saying little fragments of sentences, like 'Your face' and 'Oh my gosh you were' before she burst into another fit of laughter. Her happiness is contagious, and I find myself laughing alongside with her.

As the giggle fit calms down, I go to walk over to her to help her up, but I can't move. _Oh yeah, I forgot. She froze me._ "Hey princess, can you let me out? I promise I won't leave or anything, just my arm is beginning to hurt." She looks like she won't, but it's worth a try. Elsa closes her eyes, and all the ice falls to the floor, but melts before it can clatter to the ground. I look up in awe of her, and powers. I look around for a chair, but spin around when one suddenly appears behind me as Elsa flicks up her wrist. I just stare at the couch, marveling at its detail. The little carvings in the sides, and as I look closer to the arms of the couch, I see little grains and designs in what would be the wood. I turn to Elsa, making the same little mutters and pointing at the couch.

"Oh shut up Frost, this isn't even the best I can do. Now, I have a feeling you have some questions, but I'll answer them for you. Now, when I was little, Anna and I would go and play," she begins.

"Wait, isn't Anna the sister that you were talking about earlier?" I ask, unable to keep still. I start to ask something else, but that familiar feeling of cold tendrils creeps around my chin and across my lips, sealing them shut. My eyes widen in shock again, and I try to open my mouth, but fail to achieve that.

"Yes, now shut up Frost. first rule of my stories, no interrupting. Second rule, you don't stare at my eyes like I'm the next Aphrodite." _Damn. She noticed. _"But anyways, when we were young, my little sister Anna and I were really close, we would go into the ballroom in the castle and I would make a little winter wonderland. She would ask to go ice skating, so I would freeze the floor over and create ice skates, and we would skate all morning. We built snowmen, jumped on snow pillars and have snowball fights. We had a snowman we always built, Anna named him Olaf. One day, when I was eight and Anna was five, we ran into the ballroom early in the morning and we played like every day before. But as she jumped from pillar to pillar, she got too fast for me to create them and catch her. She jumped as I slipped backward, and I accidentally hit her in the head with my powers. She fell to the ground, cold as ice. My father came in, grabbed Anna, my mother grabbed me, and we rode to the trolls…

.~~** INSERT FROZEN PLOT HERE**~~

"… and as I held on to my sister, her heart unfroze and she slowly came back. That's when I figured out that love thaws my ice. Hans was sent back to the Southern Isles and was put to death shortly after. Anna got engaged to Kristoff, and I approve of this one."

"Wow, and where is the Duke of Weaseltown now?" I ask, grateful that about five minutes into the story that she forgot to keep my mouth frozen shut.

"Exiled to a remote island." She says, in a trance, staring out at the sunset. "So what's your story? I'm sure you have one, right?"

I sigh, almost saddened by the thought of my existence. "No, not really. I suddenly rose up out of a frozen lake three hundred years ago, looking like this. I found my staff a few feet away, and when I touched it, it covered itself in frost. I picked it up, and tapped a few trees, and realized that my staff has powers, and ran around the lake, drawing the frost with my staff. The wind suddenly picked me up, and while I was up, I looked at the moon, and a voice, certainly not mine, said that my name was Jack Frost, and I was there to bring snow and winter to the world. Ever since then, it's been the same. I fly around, bringing snow days and fun to kids, but nobody has ever seen me until you did. I was called to the north pole by Santa, and was told that I was supposed to be a guardian, but Bunny was making rude remarks and finally said something that hit too hard, so I left, and flew to Arendelle, in time to see your sister running out of the gate. I flew to the weeping willows, when a cold blast hit me, probably when Arendelle froze over. I was afraid it was me, so I never came back, which is why last winter was so warm here."

"It's ok, Jack. You are welcome to stay here. Consider it, a thank you. I need someone to talk to besides my sister or Olaf." Elsa says, smiling.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I am more than happy staying in the weeping willow forest, I mean," I start rambling, but am stopped by Elsa getting up and going to the staircase. "Where 'ya going, Elsa?" I ask, confused.

"Come on, Frost. My palace is your palace. Now let me make you a room to stay in." Elsa states before walking gracefully up the stairs. I fly up, meeting her at the top. She walks down the hall, stopping across a room that seems to be the master bedroom. I hear the ice shift and crack as the empty wall is replaced by a large room, ice and snow bed included. "Feel free to add whatever you wish to the room, change it. I have to do some paper work, I will be in the study, which is that room right there," Elsa says as she points at a room across the indoor balcony. "I will be there if you need me. It will be about two hours, or right after sunset."

"Ok, well, I'll go cover Australia, I'll be back about then." I say after I realize I can't let the southern hemisphere be cheated out of winter because I finally found a believer.

"What's an Australia?" Elsa says, clearly confused. "It's a country, way south of here. I'll show you maps later. Be back soon after dark." I say before flying off.

After flying across the ocean, I pull my iPod out that I took from a Walmart supply room somewhere in West Virginia. What? Being invisible has its perks. I find One Republic and tap shuffle and put it in my pocket. Being in Australia reminds me of Bunny's hateful words, so I need to get my mind off, so I start singing along with the chorus of Counting Stars.

After I tap the top of the Sydney Opera House with my staff, I realize how small my pants are. Finding Elsa, I suddenly became self-aware of my appearance. I fly to the nearest store and snatch some jeans and a shirt off the rack, sneaking into the changing room and trying them on and looking in the mirror. I nod at my choices, dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Feeling good, I walk out, throwing my three hundred year old pants in the trash and slipping into my familiar hoodie. I realize that Elsa wanted me back at the palace 45 minutes ago. I call the wind and fly high and fast, straight back to Norway.


	4. Chapter 4

I land on the familiar balcony, and pull my ear buds out and throw my iPod on my bed and place my hoodie on a delicate ice hanger in the closet. I peek out across the great hall, and don't see Elsa in the study. I fly across to the study and notice a paper on the desk, saying that Elsa went on a walk around the mountain, and she left at 8 and to expect her home at 8:45. I glance at a clock, and realize that it is already 8:30. I see no harm, so I create a sound amplifier like the ones I saw earlier and place my iPod in it, and I listen as music fills the room.

Five songs later, I'm singing Demons as I sit on the balcony, watching as far away little golden strands of sand head towards Arendelle and even further away Corona.

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

After listening to the beginning of the next song, I sigh, checking my watch. It's nine. I hop up, and turn to go to my room. "AGH! Elsa, how long have you been there? Wait, did you hear me," I ask, loud and startled, but Elsa cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"Sing? Yes, and you have an amazing voice Jack! Why didn't you tell me you sung?" Elsa says quickly and apparently overjoyed by my talent.

"Well, after having three hundred years to perfect it, it has just happened." I shrug it off, not really thinking much of it.

"Sing. Now." Elsa demands suddenly.

I'm taken aback from the odd request. "Wait, what?"

"I said sing. Now. All of the song from earlier. The demon one."

"What? No, I don't do performances. It's late and you need some sleep, princess." I see her face drop with disappointment, then annoyance as she hears my nickname for her.

"Fine, but I'll be up early, so I apologize if I wake you." I watch as she saunters out of the room, dramatically flicking her hand up, and I can't help but stare as her ice dress transforms to a short nightgown right before she walks to her room.

_Wow, she's something else._ I realize, as I sigh out a breath I didn't realize that I was holding. I create patterns of frost on the wall, and take this time to take in the events of the day.

The forest, the palace, Elsa, her dress, her eyes, everything about her, how she hates nicknames, her powers, and I notice a strange feeling in my chest. I glance over to the flawless ice mirror and stare in horror as I see the foreign glint in my eyes, the look on my face that I thought only happened in the movies. _No, no, no. I CAN NOT be in love. She doesn't love me, I can't love her._ I look up at the once empty wall that is now adorn in wisps of frost, and step back noticing how the icy tendrils curled into the flawless face of the Ice Queen just across the hall. I gasp, stammering little sentence fragments as I pluck my staff from underneath the bed and blast the wall, demolishing the beautiful patterns from the wall.

I take off the clothing I bought earlier and rummage through the rest of the bag. Finding the pants, I throw them on, and slip into the surprisingly comfortable bed. With a mattress of light fluffy snow and a thin blanket to match, I drift off as I sink into the mattress. Being an immortal, we aren't designed to sleep, but it had been years since my last nap, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt for a two hour nap before I slipped out to cover the rest of the southern hemisphere.

A few hours later, I feel a buzz on my wrist, and throw off the covers. I get up and throw back on the sweatshirt, but feeling odd in the pajama pants, so I put on my jeans. Grabbing my iPod, I peer out of my room, making sure Elsa won't hear me. Glancing at the time, 2:30 am, I give myself three hours. I walk into the hall, and notice Elsa left her door open a crack, and I can clearly see her at peace, asleep, and some type of dress form in the corner. Noticing how creepy I'm being, I run to the balcony, thankful I left the doors open last night, and fly off, into the far off sunset.

For the coming weeks, we fall into this type of routine. Telling stories, learning more about each other, and I go do my duty, come back, and eat dinner, go to bed, then while Elsa is asleep go finish up where I left off before dinner. Elsa learned of my nightly trips out to finish, and continuously tells me to do it during the day, that I don't need to come back to the palace for dinner, but truthfully, I'd rather spend the day with Elsa. Elsa told me a few weeks ago that she left the kingdom until the first frost, mentioning about how hot and humid it is at the castle.

At exactly 5:29 am I land silently on the majestic balcony, admiring the sunrise for a minute or two before going back in, realizing that is has been over a month after I first landed on this balcony. I hear Elsa moving, not sure if she is up or still asleep, and I slip back into my room, and lay back down. I didn't notice how cool it was outside, and even in the comfort of the snow blankets, I felt a little too warm for my liking. I get up and open the door halfway, letting the cool mountain breeze enter. Still a little too warm, I pull my sweatshirt over my head, not paying any regards to how I mess up my hair, sending it every which way. As I throw it down next to my bed, I notice a bookshelf that I never saw before, Elsa must have made it earlier while I was out. I walk over, grabbing a book off the shelf titled _Beauty and the Beast._ Seems interesting enough, and get engrossed in the book rather quickly. It isn't too long, or what feel like what isn't too long, before I hear a quiet thud reverberate through the ice and I realize Elsa must be up. I slip back down into the pillow and feign sleep, accidently succumbing in slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 9 by the time I woke up again, sun lighting the ice and refracting in all colors. I was get up, but am stopped by a unfamiliar noise. I check my iPod, but it wasn't playing any songs, and I hadn't heard this one before. I glance out the open door, and am taken aback at what I see. Elsa dances about her room, in the nightgown she went to bed in last night. I watch in awe as she twirls around her room.

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

When I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

I feel overwhelmed at Elsa's transformation, the nightgown she once wore was replaced with a small, _tight_, dress in a dark blue and light purple, with ridiculously high heels. So in a word, sexy. Elsa's dancing seemed choreographed, and I can't help but notice how beautiful she was as she walked determinedly at the balcony, finishing up her song. As she walks out, I step out silently, feeling the cold winds hit my chest, only then realizing that I forgot to put on my hoodie, and lean up against the wall, still staring at her. As she sings out the last line, she turns dramatically and almost falls back at the sight of me leaned up against the wall smiling.

"So it seems that I'm not the only one in the palace who can sing, huh princess?" I say, smirking, knowing that I have full control of the conversation. It's fun to mess with Elsa, knowing that she gets really awkward when put on the spot.

"Well, uh, I, uh, umm…" Elsa mutters out stepping back against a wall, eyes trying to look everywhere but me, but failing completely.

"So, Queenie, when did you learn to sing?" I ask, twirling my staff in my fingers.

"Jackson, please put a shirt on, it's very hard to, umm… have a formal conversation."

"And why, Elsa, is that?" I ask in a deep voice, pushing off the wall, leaving my staff there and walking over to Elsa, leaving only a few inches in between us. Only now I notice how I have an inch or two on Elsa. I see Elsa shudder and feel my smirk grow.

"Jack, I, uh, need to go and, uh, do paper work." I see Elsa grow more and more red, and it is adorable.

"I thought you did that all morning, Elsie?" I ask in a deep, rough voice. Just as I'm about to turn away and leave, feeling like I just won some competition, Elsa grabs me and wraps her arms around me and pulls me into an unexpected kiss. I tense up, completely surprised that that just happened.

But before I could kiss her back, Elsa pulls back, turning redder than I've ever seen anyone. Elsa starts muttering things like, "Sorry. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for, I'll go," before she can walk around me, I kiss her to shut her up and calm her down. I feel her tense, then deepen the kiss and snake her arms around me. After a few moments, we break apart, in need of air.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong," I say, feeling like I'm going to burst out with happiness. I peck her lips as I pull her outside, and she creates a comfortable sofa and we sit down, watching the kingdom from afar. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Elsa's face suddenly creases with worry.

"Jack, what just changed?" Elsa looks, from what I can tell, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, except now I can kiss you," I smile as I pull her into a kiss. After we pull apart, I decide to tease her. "And I get to call you princess and you can't say anything about it." I say with a cheeky grin and Elsa punches me playfully. And settles into me, content and happy, all thoughts of paperwork vanished along the crisp mountain wind.


End file.
